


Pride

by aniweb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot - Freeform, He's not, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama is a professional volleyball player, M/M, They argue, but I got the idea from a Tumblr prompt and all I could think was Kagehina, hinata thinks kageyama is homeless, it's for fashion reasons okay, it's meant to be kagehina but bc it's just a one shot it's only there if you squint, very based off their relationship in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniweb/pseuds/aniweb
Summary: Everyday on his way to the gym Hinata see's a guy on the curb. He's a mess, and he really doesn't have the change to spare, but he always gives him a little—regardless of the fact that he thinks he's nuts. How was he supposed to know he was rich?





	

Every morning on the way to the gym, Hinata saw a guy on the curb. His hair was always a rat’s nest, and his clothes were absolutely horrendous. That wasn’t to say Hinata was in Armani-but at least his basketball shorts didn’t have enough holes to rival a beehive. Hinata hardly had the change to spare, but he made sure to drop a few coins in his outstretched cup every morning. Of course, that only made the guy angry.  
“The hell? What do you think you’re doing?” He shouted on the first day. “What kind of joke is this?” He asked as Hinata kept walking. He sounded pretty angry, and with his face turned away from the ravenette, Hinata winced. He was pretty worked up. Maybe he had something wrong mentally. Surely that had to be the case. No sane person was that infuriated over a few coins, right? He’d been begging, what was wrong?  
“Have a good day, sir.” He mumbled under his breath and kept walking, turning the corner with the man still shouting profanities.   
The next day as the redhead ran past he put a few more coins in. Of course, the other was infuriated. “Do you like ruining my day?” He asked. “I have the money to buy you, and your entire family. Quit messing with me!” Hinata winced. He really was crazy. Still, it was entirely unsettling to have those dark blue eyes glaring in your way. He kept running, though he did catch a certain finger flipped up at him out of the corner of his eye.   
The third day things really got interesting. The other had moved to a bench a little ways away from his usual, and was rather aggressively consuming a cheesestick. The ginger was glad he’d managed to grab some food. Hinata had a little extra today, so he pressed a few bucks into his hand. If possible, the other looked even more livid.   
“What is with you?” He growled, shoving a finger into Hinata’s chest. “Listen up, the next time you pull this kind of sh—" The smaller boy’s amber eyes widened as the other went off on his tirade. He didn’t think he’d actually touch him. Carefully, he pulled the appendage off of him, offering a placating smile.  
“Sir, do you need some help because I can give you directions to-” He was cut off almost immediately.  
“I do not need any help! The one who needs help is you, you asshole!” He looked like he was going to continue, but Hinata had already run off, his jacket blowing behind him as he hightailed it away from the enraged man.  
By the next day, Hinata was hoping to make things quick. He was in his normal spot again, so he dropped his usual coins and was going to continue on his way before he noticed that the hand holding the cup was dressed in a very nice fabric. He paused, slowly bringing his eyes to look up at his charity case’s face. Instead of the usual disheveled maniac, however, the man was in the nicest suit Hinata had ever seen. The ravenette was literally shaking with anger.   
“Listen up, you have ruined my goddamn morning and my coffee four days in a row now and if you don’t stop soon I am going to file a lawsuit and sue you for absolutely everything you own. You can kiss your little carrot top hair goodbye because guess what I’m ‘gonna own it.” The other was continuing his rant, but Hinata was too busy trying to take in the sight before him to listen. The man had just said something about euthanizing his hypothetical hamster when he interrupted.  
“You’re not crazy.” Hinata said, dumbstruck. The man’s glare could kill, but Hinata didn’t stop. “And you’re not homeless. Why didn’t you tell me?” Oh, he was seething now. Kageyama Tobio, the best setter of the twenty first century, had just been assumed to be homeless. For four days.   
“It’s not my fault you can’t recognize fashion when you see it.” The other huffed. Hinata’s eyebrows raised in disbelief.  
“That’s fashion? Your clothes look like a rabid dog designed them.” Hinata stated plainly. Kageyama was at a loss for words at this point. More than anything, he was mad Tsukishima had been right when he’d told him he looked like a mess. Man, he hated that kid. Hinata continued, ignoring the athlete’s wounded pride.  
“Anyways, sorry about your coffee, but I don’t think the gesture’s were really necessary. You didn't have to tell me you could buy me either. What are you, a king?” Kageyama stared at him, sizing him up. Nobody had grated on his nerves like this in a long time.   
“Don’t call me that.”   
“Why not?”  
“Just don’t.” Hinata sighed.  
“Fine. Whatever. How much do I owe you for the coffee?” He had pulled out his threadbare wallet, beginning to rifle through it. Kageyama was even more offended now. He thought he, of all people, needed to be paid back.  
“Nothing.” He snapped. “Just,” He paused for a moment, deciding how to phrase his next words. “Come to my next game.” Hinata’s eyes widened in surprise, his hands freezing.   
“Why?” He asked in confusion. Kageyama smirked.   
“I’m going to show you why Kageyama Tobio doesn’t need to be paid back for coffee.” It was a matter of pride at this point. He wasn’t about to let this tiny shrimp of a person take him lightly. Hinata rolled his eyes.  
“Whatever, fine.” He flipped through his wallet again, managing to find a slip of paper.   
“Got a pen?” He asked.  
“What for?” Another eye roll.  
“You gotta get the tickets to me somehow, don’t you. I’m going to give you my number, idiot.” Kageyama felt another spike of irritation at not thinking of it first, but he nodded.  
“Fine. Here.” He tossed him a pen, and the other quickly scrawled a few numbers on it, along with his name. ‘Hinata,’ Kageyama read. He was going to impress Hinata, and put the ginger back in his place. Hinata stared up at him.  
“I gotta go. Text me later.” He told him, before running off like he always did. Kageyama decided not to dwell on why exactly he had to impress him so much. It was just his pride, right? Of course it was, what else could it possibly be?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's not my best, but I haven't written in awhile so I wanted to put something up. I hope you liked it, it was fun to write! I've been putting off watching Haikyuu!! forever and I don't know why?? It was so good, and here's the product of that so


End file.
